· Mine
by Anniih
Summary: <html><head></head>Haría todo posible para retener su locura. No la dejaría libre. Era suya, y seguiría siendo. *UKxUSA!Fem; lemon*</html>


·Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad del todo poderoso Hidekaz Himaruya.

·Advertencias: ¿Incesto? Violación. Sí eres sensible de mente y quieres leerlo, es** tu** responsabilidad. Después no me vengas a llorar. Inglaterra pudo haberme quedado OoC, así que perdón por eso. No saben lo difícil que fue para mí hacerlo de esta manera. [Fans del Pro-Arthur llorón cuando Alfred se independiza, váyanse.]

·Pareja Central: [Inglaterra]Gran Bretaña & FemUSA!Independence || Arthur & Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>UKxUSA!Fem.<strong>

**No me hago responsable de cegueras.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>~. M<strong>**ine**

* * *

><p><em>1775<em> **―**»** **

_1783._

* * *

><p>Era como si no se cansara de pelear por sus ideas en su cabeza que nadie lograba quitarlas. Eran ideas -de lo más seguro- metidas por el bastardo del vino. Ese malnacido tenía que meterse en algo que no le importaba en absoluto. Siempre metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban. Solo para divertirse y ver como el inglés caía en decadencia. Verlo destruirse poco a poco. Y que decir sobre el maldito español. Él también estaba de lado de la rebelde. Aquella rebelde era la persona que no se casaba de sus ideas impuestas con claras palabras y argumentos encima de todo, dispuesta a conseguir la libertad. No se cansaría en ningún momento hasta ver a su pueblo libre de la nación que la crió. Agradece su cuidado, su preocupación, pero ya era hora que el pajarito saliera de la jaula…con una bandada armada hasta los dientes. Y ahí yacía ese pajarito que tanto le dio amor, parada frente a sus verdes ojos mirándole con decisión. Se preguntaba si no estaría agotada, si deseaba tomarse unos minutos para que pensara muy bien, porque…no podría hacerle esto. Darle la espalda después de todo lo que hizo por ella. Sin embargo, Emily, aquel pajarito, aunque llevaba días, semanas, meses en batallas tras batalla, no se tomaría el privilegio de descansar. No le quedaba mucho para terminar. Podría oler que el fin estaba lo más cerca de lo que ellos creían. Muy cerca. Al lado.<p>

Cerca, como sus dos cuerpos enfrentando sus miradas fruncidas sin la interrupción de nadie. Ni de sus respectivos soldados. Se encontraban solos, alejados de la sangre batallada de muchos que dieron su vida a favor de sus naciones. Por la libertad y por la retención. Retención que quería Arthur. Retener a Emily para que no se fuera de su lado. Haría lo que fuese si las cosas no iban a su favor.

Tan solo pensarlo, afirmó su armamento entre sus dos manos bien sujetas sin ganas de hacerla trizas. Era únicamente una descarga de frustración, de disgusto al seguir la clavada mirada azul de la rubia. Le era imposible pelear con su _hermana_ menor. Tenía que hacer reaccionar y razonar a la joven. Con lo que sea que tuviera en sus _manos_. Lo primero que podía hacer -otra vez- era conversar civilizadamente.

―Eres _mi_ niña, no puedes hacerme esto. ―pronunció estando tan confiado que todo regresaría a la normalidad.

La norteamericana sentía molestia por la sonrisa que había marcado el inglés. Ella no se movía, estaba quieta para responderle.

―No quiero ser más tu niña, Arthur. Entiéndelo. ―le gustaría haberlo dicho sensible y calmada. Su ansiedad de oler la victoria le carcome queriendo apresurar las cosas, terminar de una buena vez. Y terminar que Inglaterra seguía siendo tan…estúpido sin querer reconocer que su colonia creció para ir a un nuevo rumbo. No lo reconocería por el cual arrugó el entrecejo.

―No lo entiendo, y no quiero entenderlo ―dijo negando, para variar. Surcó los labios relajando los hombros―. Deja de jugar y regresamos a casa, Emily.

No podía ser más obstinado.

―Voy a regresar…pero a _mi_ casa ―estaba alzando la voz observando y penetrando en los ojos verdes que tanta admiración tuvo en su existencia. Y agarró con firmeza su mosquete con bayoneta a filo―. ¡Cuando me independice de ti!

Arthur abrió los ojos ante la tanta confianza que tenía su colonia. Enseguida los frunció cuando se venía acercando con velocidad hacia él, y solo actuó por acto reflejo en retener el ataque con su mosquete, oyéndose el sonido del choque. Sintió el empuje en contra, haciendo que sus pies arrastraran la tierra sin debilitarse. Era increíble. Se dio cuenta la fuerza que poseía la norteamericana, aparte de que los azules se afirmaban en sus verdes con sagacidad. Podía leer sus pensamientos a través de ellos. Quería alejarse del británico. Dejarlo solo. Quería independencia pero no se podría explicar por qué. ¿Qué hizo mal? La quiso más que a su propia vida. ¿Así es cómo le devolvía todo lo que veló por ella? ¿Así es cómo le pagaba? Aquella niña risueña que quería jugar con el país, se había convertido en una mujer con metas y llena de aptitudes. No podía negarlo, estaba creciendo…muy rápido. Esto le asustaba desde mucho antes de llegar a estas instancias. Incluso tener miedo de que sea más grande que Arthur. No hablamos de la estatura en verdad. Tener miedo que lo sobrepase. Así, la joven lo demostraba pegada a su mosquete con el suyo, mascullando quejas de ejercer para dañarlo.

No quería por ningún motivo hacerle daño, sin decir que era una dama. Sabía que había que ser delicados con ellas, por algo era un caballero, pero…esto era completamente diferente. Aquí no importaba el tipo de sexo que serías. Mujer u hombre, uno tendría que pelear igual. Todo vale con tal de ganar. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Así dicen. Que tan cierto podía ser, ¿eh?

Cansado de estar inmovilizado ejerciendo contra Emily con los mosquetes en cruz, Kirkland tomó la iniciativa de alejarla de un empuje hacia adelante recurriendo las fuerzas de sus piernas y espalda, impulsándose creando su cometido. Si no habría hecho nada, lo más probable que ella lo hubiese tirado a la tierra, teniendo la ventaja. Quedaron a una lejana distancia sin dejar de observarse ceñudos. Notó que la rubia sonrió de lado queriendo decir que ganaría, que tenía todo fríamente calculado para verlo derrotado.

La rebelde presionó el arma. El joven inglés se preparó con los pies firmes en el suelo esperando una arremetida o lo que fuese que iba hacer la menor, ya que eso iba hacer, abalanzarse otra vez donde chocarían sus mosquetes. Esperaba eso confiado en darle un golpe o noquearla para que esta lucha terminara. No fue así. Se sorprendió que en ningún momento ella intentara hacer lo mismo o apuntarle al pecho queriendo herirle, donde ahí se mantuvo toda su concentración. Emily corrió y frenó resonando las piedrecillas, extendiendo la bayoneta a rozar la mejilla europea. Le hizo una herida con aquel filo, comenzando a salir sangre en la línea que ahora tendría de adorno en el rostro. Maldita sea. Arthur estaba siendo demasiado blando, la estaba dejando que atacara cuando gustaba. A este ritmo, sería el hazmerreír. No quería perder. Debería combatir con todo lo que tuviera.

Al sentir que la sangre salía y recorría por el rostro del mayor, pasó su brazo limpiándolo mientras no quitaba la vista encima de la rubia. Ella se había alejado sin dejar de sonreír. Comenzaba degustarle esa sonrisita de niña mala y caprichosa. Por primera vez sentía ese sentimiento de odiar esa muestra de expresión. Y pensó, que así serían las cosas. Olvidar de ser blando…y atacar. Y ganar.

Tensó su armamento impulsándose a arremeterla. Jones bloqueó el ataque pero al fin y al cabo no resistió por el cual su mosquete voló de sus manos quedando indefensa. Luego sonrió soberbio, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones al verla tan debilitada y con la cara inquieta y nerviosa. No podría decir que estaba asustada cuando no era así.

Apuntaba con la bayoneta a cercanías del cuello de la muchacha. Emily tenía alzado el mentón mientras le miraba con ganas de golpearlo, sentía que no buscaría su independencia si seguía como una estatua. Mierda, mierda. ¿Todo se perdió? ¿Hasta aquí llegaría? Y ella que le prometió a su pueblo liberarse de las injusticias que se estaba dando cuenta.

Entonces cerró los ojos teniendo en mente que Inglaterra no la atacaría. No sería capaz de hacerlo. Lo conocía. ¿Era su niña, no? Esperó el momento en que se alejara, percibiendo su presencia. No fue así. De repente, lo más rápido que podía sentir, fue que su espalda tuvo un duro azote con el terreno que los mantenía en batalla. Más desconcertante fue el peso del inglés encima. Enseguida no resistió en abrir los parpados. Con una sola observación, él no traía su arma. Seguro que andaba a un lado para luego hacerla desaparecer. Y una lógica pasó por la cabeza americana, tomar el mosquete de su _hermano_…de Inglaterra para sacárselo de encima. Aunque…no lo encontraba. Maldita sea, no pudo haberlo tirado lejos. ¡Es estúpido! Bueno, sea como sea, tendría que usar su propia fuerza.

En ese instante, Arthur le miró con cólera, sosteniéndose en la tierra.

―No te vas a independizar de mí. Tú eres mía. Mi niña. ¿Entiendes? ―estaba perdiendo la razón, no podía seguir así con esas ideas. Incluso exigía.

―Quítate de encima. ―le ordenó frunciendo el ceño. Arthur estaba cerca de su rostro.

―Lo seguirás siendo hasta el último día de nuestras vidas ―aquello comenzaba a dar nerviosismo a la joven. Los ojos verdes de Arthur se transformaban en los de otra persona que no conocía. Quería quitárselo de encima, más el hecho al sostenerle las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza―. ¿Sabes por qué?

No resistió, lo que tuvo que gritar removiendo la cabeza.

― ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

― ¡Eres mía y de nadie más! ¡No te voy a dar la maldita independencia por tus tontos caprichos!

― ¡No son caprichos! ¡Estoy cansada de tus jodidos impuestos! ―gritó tan fuerte como pudo hasta desgarrar la garganta. Le iba a seguir insultando si no fuera por los labios de Arthur que actuaron sobre los suyos sin aviso alguno, sin tener cuidado en dañárselos. Le besaba con fuerza y con presión, obligándola a abrir. Sus dientes se pegaron sellando el paso de su lengua. No sabía lo que tenía en mente el británico, la tenía desconcertada aguantando los movimientos labiales de modo arrebatador. Eran los más arrebatadores y hambrientos que jamás había tenido, incluso forzó en abrir su boca hasta el punto de lograr separar los suyos, adentrando de sobremanera su lengua inglesa. Emily se resistía en corresponderle. Intenciones de hacerlo no tenía para nada.

Instintivamente el cuerpo femenino iba a reaccionar con darle patadas al hombre, no obstante en un microsegundo la soltó sin salir de su cavidad, a desgarrar las prendas del pecho. Sintió que sus voluptuosos pechos se movieron contra la casaca roja de Kirkland. Se rozaron a lo que le provocó un gemido involuntario en la chica.

Luego dejó de besarla (si es que eso se llamaba beso), donde los dos liberaron un respiro. Ella se sentía confundida.

Si la colonia estaba confundida, Arthur estaba cegado por sus impulsos.

Él estaba fuera de sí. No quería perderla. Ella era suya. Ni siquiera pensaba en sus acciones, solo se dejaba llevar por los profundos deseos exponiendo los carnales. No debió besarla, porque al hacerlo ahora sí que se perdió por completo. Alguien que no era él había poseído su cuerpo. Entonces descendió viajar al cuello americano a lamer y a besar con aceleración, susurrando lo que tanto quería para él. Su cordura se fue a la mierda.

―_Are mine, mine, all mine…_

Emily reaccionó al fin posando las manos en los hombros de Arthur, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima. Aquello enfadó a la nación mayor. Le agarró las muñecas con demasía y las sostuvo con una sola mano inclinándolas hacia atrás, arriba de la cabellera rubia de la chica. Manteniéndolas ahí quietas. Sabiendo que gritaría, decidió callarla con su saliva, aprovechando en acomodarse, más específicamente su entrepierna contra la de ella. La de ella que era intacta. Nadie había entrado. Si fuese así, Emily se lo contaría antes de llegar a esta guerra sin sentido. Él, sería el primero para marcarla por el resto de su vida. La haría suya como fuese, por las buenas o por las malas. Cualquiera le diría que era un desgraciado. Era verdad. Era un desgraciado de la lujuria cómplice que le había envenenado nublando la mente.

En tanto en la posesión de sus labios, la obligó abrir las piernas.

Emily sintió la erección dura contra la suya. Ahora sí que se asustó. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus manos se encontraban sujetas. Sus piernas intentaban golpearlo pero una de las manos inglesas las tenía controladas. Solo actuó en propinarle una fuerte mordida en el labio superior, dando ardor a Arthur. Esto había sido una mala manera de provocación. En vez de hacer todo lo contrario, rápidamente el británico fue bajando los pantalones regresando a devorar extasiado el rico paladar de la menor sin importar que sus labios sangraran. Emily sentía aquel sabor metálico y el calor de la boca inglesa, mientras sus piernas se levantaban por orden de este, quitándole hasta las malditas botas. Sus pantalones y ropa interior quedaron vistiendo una sola extremidad. Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Enseguida, sin perder más el tiempo, Inglaterra sacó su virilidad masculina sin la necesidad de quitarse las prendas, posándose al medio. Rozó su punta contra la virginidad de su _hermana_ menor, viéndole la expresión que formaba ella.

Miedo. Susto. Terror.

― ¡¿Qué…qué vas a hacer? ¡Detente Arthur, detente!

Ante aquel grito, Arthur le tapó la boca. Ya no tenía ninguna mano libre. Solo era cuestión de mantenerla inmovilizada, mientras partiría en mover su cadera para adentro de la virginidad femenina.

―No te muevas, y sé una buena niña. ―dijo burlándose, provocando miedo en la menor quien trató de sacudir su cuerpo de un lado para otro para que no entrara, y poder escapar.

Arthur no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos… ¡Estaba enfermo!

Emily lo comprobó al sentir una desgarradora punzada en el interior de su intimidad eliminándole el aliento. No había cuidado en nada. Sus piernas temblaron con las intenciones de cerrarse, pero la impotencia del británico arriba suyo embistiendo sin importarle que le doliera, le impedía. Los orbes azules sollozaban por la brutalidad entre sus piernas. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas si no fuera por la maldita mano del mayor, quien decía que la adoraba cuando en verdad, no era así. La imagen del Arthur que tenía en sus recuerdos de niñez se le cayó en mil pedazos. Un cuadro de la sonrisa tierna que a su juicio le encantaba, de repente se transformó en lujuria, ímpetu, el lado oscuro de la persona que alguna vez le tuvo aprecio. Era la última gota de aprecio que tenía de él. Inglaterra, ahora era un monstruo.

Su boca seguía sellada con reclamos de avisar que le dolía hasta el alma. Únicamente gemía ahogada, alzando la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un vocifero llanto. Sus brazos seguían ahí, sujetos sin poder hacer nada. Sentía las lágrimas caer de a poco por las mejillas sucias de tierra por andarse removiendo.

Duele, duele mucho.

Lanzaba alaridos cerrados. Luego regresó a visualizar entre una laguna en sus orbes a Arthur. Se fijó que ni siquiera sentía su preocupación o de preguntar si debía detenerse. No, nada. Continuaba embistiendo como si nada, golpeándola lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sintiendo las piernas flaquear…

La estaba desgarrando con su erección, ni excitación sentía la joven americana. Si ni estaba preparada, ni mucho menos lubricada. Vaya manera de perder la virginidad, una de las peores.

Inglaterra movía las caderas hacia adelante sin culpa, jadeando entrecortado completamente excitado por el placer en su hombría en el interior de la menor. Adentro era cálido como un buen lugar acogedor, abriendo las paredes que antes se mantuvieron castas para la persona indicada. Las golpeaba con un ritmo normal. No iba rápido y ni lento. Le fascinaba la estrechez alrededor de su miembro, sentía más placer que lo iba llenando. Era excitante. Pero le faltaba una pieza para completar la escena de sexo, y ese era oír la voz sutil de su colonia. Sin dejar de moverse quitó la mano mojada posándola con la otra sobre las de ella. Podía oírla. No eran gemidos de goce, eran lamentos sollozados apretando los parpados, como si todo estuviera perdido. Sus labios se fruncieron porque no quería liberar el llanto. Aguantaba como cualquier dolor causado por una espada atravesando su estómago.

Arthur observaba cada muestra de las muecas de tortura dibujada por la chica. Su corazón nunca se apretó. Nunca se apiadó. Ya se encontraba en lo que quería. Hacerla suya por cualquier método que estuviera en sus manos.

Golpeó otra vez haciendo quejar entre dientes a Emily, para después bajar la cabeza observando con una sonrisa marcada, la penetración que llevaba a cabo con tanta facilidad. Y miró a su _hermana_ menor.

―Je…estás sangrando… ―hasta soltó una risita sin detenerse, afirmando todavía más las manos de la joven colonia. Le causaba gracia aumentando la idea de tener la victoria en su cuerpo al ver que su miembro, al salir y al entrar yacía manchado de sangre proveniente de la cavidad íntima de la muchacha.

Ella no respondió manteniendo la cordura de no sentir nada cada vez venía una nueva embestida.

El rostro del inglés se acomodó a descansar a un lado del hombro de la víctima, respirando jadeado y acelerado.

―Te odio.

Arthur se detuvo en el instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? La voz sonó mascullada acumulada de rencor. Incorporó la espalda sin soltar a la menor, mirándola directamente.

El azul del cielo atravesaban con profundidad los del británico. Tan profundos como lo hacía él en su interior.

Ella le odiaba.

La espalda de Kirkland se estremeció. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza regresando a empujar, pero esta vez diferente, a lo que surcó los labios hacia el lado.

―Dilo otra vez. ―pronunció desconcertando a la norteamericana. Deseaba oírla una vez más. Quería jugar.

Jones arrugó el puente de sus cejas sin tener en claro por qué se lo pedía repetir. No había problemas para ella, con gusto se lo repetiría un millón de veces.

―Te odio ―la primera masculló siendo impulsada para arriba y para abajo por el cuerpo del inglés encima suyo. La segunda brotó otra vez las lágrimas que solo bañaban sus ojos sin caer―. Te odio, te odio.

Arthur seguía con molestosa sonrisa. Era todo lo que quería oír.

―Sigue repitiéndolo…, porque cua-cuando hagas el amor con otro hombre…ah…no podrás…te acordarás de mí. El primero en tu vida ―decía sin retroceder sus palabras empujando con mayor fuerza―. Siempre te acordarás de mí… ¿No es-es fabuloso? ―entre gemidos vuelve a sonreír― A-Ahora eres mía…para siempre. Para siempre mi querida Emily ―luego recostó la cabeza al lado de la aludida, oliendo el aroma de su cabellera―. Dime…dime que lo disfrutas…ah…dime que-que te alegras que haya si-sido yo el primero. Dímelo…

―Te…te odio.

No lo disfruta, para nada. No disfruta que él haya sido el primero. Así que hizo oídos sordos a cada barbaridad pronunciada por el país europeo, aunque la peor que la punzó, sería imposible tener alguna relación con otro hombre. Se sentiría sucia. Arthur tenía razón, no podría. Pero no tendría la razón en que su cuerpo le perteneciera. No señor. No era así. No le pertenecía a nadie…porque…porque quería ser libre.

Mientras Inglaterra…le daba igual lo que dijera la joven.

Estaba fuera de sí. Su locura iba al límite.

―Mi hermana pequeña…ya es adulta, ah… ―pasaba el límite soltando jadeos alegres―. Mi hermanita…mi du-dulce hermanita…no te irás, ¿verdad…? ―acercó la boca a la oreja de la joven, susurrando lo que se le venía a la mente. Deliraba― Te quedarás conmigo e ire-iremos a tomar el té…como todos los días, y…y… jugaremos. Y si quieres…ah…podremos hacer el amor de u-una manera más tierna, ¿de acuerdo? ―levantó la cara buscando la contraria, con la ciega esperanza de una aceptación― Así…verás que no es tan malo…hacerlo con tu _hermano_ mayor.

La colonia comenzó asustarse ante la mirada perdida del inglés. Peor aún que no dejaba de sonreír manteniendo esperanzas falsas. Él lo sabía. Y sabía que la chica se encontraba exquisita por dentro, tan caliente en su hombría, donde el placer era inmenso.

―Oh, Emily, te ves tan hermosa desde aquí… ―alagó, como si fuese lo más normal.

―Estás…estás enfermo. ―respondió sin estar preocupada por el hombre. No tendría por qué sentirlo. Él no lo hizo con ella al penetrarla de una clavada. Solo sentía pena, rabia.

―Tú me tienes enfermo ―contestó relajando el semblante―, tú me causas esto…, tú tienes la-la culpa de todo…, tú me obligas hacer esto. ―concluyó agachando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, resistiendo la tontería de un apretón en el pecho, comiéndose las ganas de llorar. Aunque ahora estaba siendo un monstruo, cierta parte de su persona quería salir y hacerlo regresar. Pero al final nunca salió. Continuaba siendo el Arthur que seguía violando a la menor.

Se abalanzó hacia adelante probando los labios de la colonia. Ella corría el rostro con disgusto dando fastidio al mayor para ser tomada por debajo del mentón. La sostuvo quieta haciendo nacer un beso descariñado, metiéndose en lo posible a la garganta, hurtándole el aire sin tomar en cuenta que la rubia no correspondía a ningún entrelazo de lenguas. Le soltó la cara y le tomó una de las piernas, arqueándolas para ir más rápido. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo pedía terminar ya.

Entonces fue penetrando del modo más tormentoso y violento, ardiendo como el mismo infierno la intimidad de Emily. Ella sentía que la rompería con desgarros desangrados a culpa de los salvajes vaivenes sin mayor control. Su respiración se acababa. Le era difícil inhalar estando presa de la boca inglesa.

Los empujes fueron agarrando más profundidad, tan intensos y aplastantes que Arthur ya no podría aguantar más. El momento del deseoso éxtasis se acercaba más rápido en él, pero no en ella. Y se hizo presente apretando su vientre contra la silueta americana, liberando adentro su esencia alcanzada por el orgasmo. Dejó el ósculo y salió del interior. Respiraba agitado y acalorado mirando el aspecto del perfil de la joven rebelde. Al parecer se quedaría dormida en el terreno de batalla. Sea como sea, había ganado. Arthur había ganado.

Suspiró. Se puso de pie acomodándose el pantalón. Y dio media vuelta, caminando con toda calma.

No obstante, esto no había acabado.

Emily, adolorida, sintiendo el ardor hasta sus entrañas, se levantó con lo poco de fuerza que tenía subiéndose el pantalón como podía lo más rápido posible, ante las gotas desvirgadas corriendo por sus blanquecinos muslos. Haciendo memoria, tenía un puñal entre su casaca. La tomó entre su mano observando con dificultad al inglés quien le daba la espalda yéndose.

Era la última oportunidad. Le favorecía. Si no lo hacía hora…estaría acabada.

Apretó temblando, pero firme. Y avanzó a pasos apresurados con la punta del puñal hacia el frente para apuñalar.

― ¡Arthur! ―fue su grito de guerra haciendo voltear al nombrado. Arthur solo giró sin tener el tiempo de reaccionar de bloquear la sorpresa de que su colonia venía hacia él, mucho más determinada que la primera vez.

Y descargó toda su rabia e ira en el pecho del inglés. Lo perforó con intensidad, hasta estar segura que había dado en el blanco. Quería oírlo mascullar de dolor como lo hizo él con ella, lo que prefirió hacer girar el puñal dentro del órgano logrando causarle el daño suficiente, mientras su vista calcinaba la de Inglaterra.

Su último movimiento daba resultados favorables. Un color a sangre salía al instante de las prendas del hombre, donde todavía mantenía pegada el arma de la norteamericana. También, desde la boca escupía aquel líquido.

Arthur, debilitado, frunció el ceño presionando las manos de la chica.

―_You…_

No podría creerlo. Lo atacó en el punto donde lo enviaría a la muerte.

Volvió a toser por el cual la sangre corría por sus labios. ¿Este era su fin? ¿Esa niñita le ganó?

Esa niñita, sacó el puñal del pecho mirando ahora al frente del paisaje de lucha. Ya no tenía las ganas de seguir mirándolo. Estaba cansada…quería irse a casa…

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Inglaterra se desplomó lentamente, donde quizás Jones lo atraparía con el hombro. No sucedió. Ella se hizo a un lado para que él cayera golpeándose con las piedrecillas en cada parte de su silueta y la profunda herida que se desangraba manchando la tierra.

Todo había acabado. Emily soltó el arma que resonó al caer. Y enmarcó una sonrisa.

―El que ríe último…ríe mejor…

Tan agotada y cansada, que no pudo sostenerse más en pie. Todo el camino que recorrió había dado su fruto. Ahora era independiente. Ganó. Sonrió con grandeza hasta desplomarse a distancia del hombre que la cuidó y la hizo suya a la fuerza. Si el día de mañana lo volviera a ver, lo más seguro que lo apuñalaría como esta vez. Jamás le perdonaría sus acciones contra su cuerpo.

Y luego…los ojos de Emily se cerraron para descansar con tranquilidad, sin nada de que arrepentirse en dejar a Arthur desangrado.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Chan! El final me quedó medio desconforme, tuve una batalla interna. El "lemon" fue difícil, y peor al usar a Arthur en ese aspecto de ser un violador hasta perder la cordura. Bien, Arthur puede ser un maldito roba islas de cierta nación, un pirata, un cínico y todo, pero que llegue a ese punto tan fuerte me es imposible hacerme la idea. Es que tiene su lado tierno que de verdad me cuesta mucho. Di mi esfuerzo con él…y casi yo quedó traumada(?). La idea esta, la tuve hace unas semanas rodando en mi cabeza, ya que me cansaba en que en todas las escenas de la locura de Alfred en independizarse, Arthur comienza a llorar cayendo al suelo todo desplomado, sin mencionar que es peor cuando se trata de la versión femenina de Arthur. Arg. Así que...quise hacer algo nuevo, haciendo perder la nación y confundir a Arthur. ¿Qué tal? Supuestamente fue sin nada de amor…no sé si funcionó…

Les prometo un UKxUSA!Fem más lindo ^^

Me despido. Los dejo. Ojalá hayan…em… ¿disfrutado?

¡Saludos para todos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
